


Sweet Torture

by malcolmdrakonis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Band Fic, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Kissing, Kory is mentioned, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, jason got it really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcolmdrakonis/pseuds/malcolmdrakonis
Summary: Jason is in love with his best friend and fellow bandmember.A JayRoy Band AU that was requested on Tumblr
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 37





	Sweet Torture

Jason took great pleasure in watching his fellow bandmember sing. Roy had an amazing voice and he looked beautiful with how the sunlight that was shining through the window made his red hair shimmer and his happy expression-

He blushed when he noticed he was staring at the smile that graced the singers lips. He shouldn’t get lost in thoughts like this, especially not when he was supposed to work. With a sigh he focused his attention back on his notebook. His face still burning he fiddled with the pen in his hand. Oh god, how he hoped his friend hadn’t caught him staring.

The two of them were currently alone in the room _The Outlaws_ used to practice. They had wanted to perform a few songs together today, but Kory -their third and final member- had fallen ill. He and Roy had already been there when she called and decided to stay for a while. And that was how Jason found himself sitting on a comfy couch trying to write a new song for them while Roy unknowingly tortured him. Why did he have to be in love with his best friend?

„What has got you blushing like that Jaybird?“ Jason did definitely not make an embarrassing, surprised noise when Roys teasing voice appeared right beside him. That never happened _at all._ He had been so submerged in his own thoughts he hadn’t noticed Roy walked towards him.

„N-nothing!,“ he stammered. „ _Wow, real smooth Jay,“_ he thought sarcastically. The redhead just laughed at him. He really liked his laugh. „Sure Jay. Come on, you can tell me.“ Roy had put his hand on his shoulder while talking and was leaning towards him. Suddenly he felt very warm, his shoulder almost burning. His heart was beating fast. He really had it bad. Jason chose to remain silent.

„A special person perhaps?“ Roy was now sitting beside him, having chosen to let go of his shoulder. His hand was now laying on his tigh and he was looking at him, eyes searching _. Didn’t he know what that was doing to him?_ He was driving Jason insane. If asked he would forever deny squirming under that intense gaze.

He didn‘t exactly know what foolish part of his brain decided that what he did next was a good idea. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on those beautiful lips, eyes fluttering shut for a second. When he leaned back he looked him in the eyes and muttered „Yes.“ Then the reality of what he had done kicked him in the face. _Ohmygodohmygod- What if he had ruined everything?_ He was pretty sure his face was melting by now.

Instead of whatever Jason had expected Roy to do the singer grasped his black hair and pulled him in for another, more passionate kiss. Jason couldn’t remember ever being this happy or feeling this good before. On the other hand his brain was pretty much dead by now. Well, whatever happens next it would only get better. He knew now what he could write about. A love song didn’t seem to be a bad idea…


End file.
